In The Stars
by BTW-Briee-Tiff-Whit
Summary: Three best friends go to London to chase their dream. What will happen when one of them falls in love? Niall/Oc One Direction Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: London

**Chapter One: London**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"I'm not to sure this was a good idea anymore."

"Oh lighten up Tasha, We will have lots of fun here, I mean your dancing, Hays is drawing and I'm acting, its perfect!"

"Always the optimistic one aren't you Hollie?"

"Well someone has to be."

I'm pretty sure we looked like idiots standing outside the airport in London, with three suit cases each, wearing shirts and shorts, in the rainy weather, all three of us looking completely lost.

"What was the address again?" Hayley said, turning to look at me.

"Wha-oh ah 2C on Banner Street." I said looking into the piece of paper in my hand.

"Okay, when we get to this flat we open the beer and we go nuts!" Hollie said turning, to look at us from where she walked to the gutter.

"NO!" Both me and Hayley said at the same time, walking up to join her. Hollie pouted at us before asking why not?

"Why not? because, until your eighteen your still under-age, and not allowed to drink, " Hayley said pausing only once, to check the road before walking across. "And if your parents find out, that you were drinking and while both me and Tasha were there, we are gonna get in trouble for letting you drink."

Hollie looked at me, and I just shrugged at her. "I can't do anything, she's right, your parents will kill us, and not just your's, mine and Hayley's too, besides you are still under-age, sorry."

"Oh well, theres always other ways to have fun." Hollie shrugged before walking to the nearst bus stop and stopping, to look at a map that was on a pole.

"Hey are you girls alrigh'?" Hayley, Hollie and I whipped around, all three of us startled.

We all stared at the blonde boy that was there looking at us. He was wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of red and blue sneakers. He had blue eyes and he had a had another red and blue hat on his head, he really likes red.

He lifted one eyebrow, noticing that we hadn't said anything yet and were just staring at him. Hollie was the first one to snap out of it, she smiled at him, and opened her mouth. "Yeah sorry were a bit lost, could you help us?" she said snapping both Hayley and I out of our stupor.

He seemed a bit startled when he heard Hollie speak, it was probably her accent.

"Yeah sure were you goin'?" He asked, thats when I realized that his accent wasn't like the others.

It was Irish. He was Irish. Oh God I think I just died.

"Were lookin for Banner Street. Do you know where that is?" Hayley asked, picking up her bag, from when it fell when we were staring at the boy.

The boy smiled at us before pointing at a sign that was on the street. "Just go down, that street the cabbies are down there, just tell them the address and they will take you right there." He said smiling at us again.

Hollie smiled back at him.

"Thank you." Hayley said.

"Don't mention it." He said waving his hand a bit, before turning and walking away.

Hayley and I went to turn around and walk away, before we heard Hollie talking again.

"Hey, we didn't catch your name!" She shouted at his retreating back. He turned around still walking.

He winked at us, before saying "Niall, Niall Horan." He walked off before we could say anything.

-o-

"Finally were here, took us long enough though." Hollie said the minute we walked through the door, walking straight to the lounge room, that was straight across from the front door of the flat.

The flat wasn't fancy, but me and the girls weren't really into fancy things, it was massive, it was perfect for all three of us, which is awesome.

There were four rooms in total, three for us and a spare. The kitchen was big enough, and so was the bathroom. One room was painted purple, one blue, one black and the other one pink.

Hayley took the purple one, Hollie the black one, for a girl that is so happy her favorite colour is black, it's weird, and I took the pink one.

After me and the girls unpacked our clothes, (Our other things are coming later on in the week) we had a light meal of 2 minute noodles, before changing for bed, as it was late at night, and we had jet lag.

But before going we talked about the boy we saw at the airport.

"He said his name was Niall, Niall Horan, where have we heard it before?" Hayley asked, stoping at her door, turning to look at us.

"I don't know and I'm to tired to care at the moment, so I'm going to bed goodnight." Hollie said turning into her bedroom closing the door, and we saw her light turn off from under the crack on the door.

I turned to Hayley and said goodnight before going into my own room and closing the door. I climbed onto the bed, and thought about the boy we saw at the airport and I had to agree with Hayley we have seen him before but where?

But Hollie was right I'll think about it tomorrow, it was late and the jet lag was killing me. I turned off the lamp and settled under the blanket, before closing my eyes.

AN: Okay the places in this story story are made. Up sorry if they are real.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Chapter Two: First Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The next morning all of our alarms went off at 7:00 it was horrible waking up for the first time in London, it was so cold and it felt like we got like 10 minutes sleep when in reality we got 8 hours. I got out of bed sluggish, finding Tash head first on the kitchen bench shivering..

"I think we got ripped off with description of the flat in the pamphlet Hayley." Tash sighed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"They didn't say you all of a sudden go to Antarctica in the morning!"

I laughed and turned around to see Hollie standing stiff.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" I sang to her.

"Sunshine...I WISH" she said.

We quickly had showers and had breaky and got ready for our first day of going to our courses. After a short wait my phone went off.I looked at the screen and noticed it was my mum calling she was probably worried if I got in safe I thought.

"Hey mum".

"Oh thank goodness I started to get worried for you girls because you didn't call last night."

I giggled at my mum worrying too much.

"Ha ha mum I couldn't call because of the time difference, by the time I would have got time to call it would be 3:00 over there".

It was a long conversation with my over protected mother probably because I'm her little girl and this is the first I moved from home but I didn't mind I really missed her.

by the time i was done on the phone it was time to go we quickly called a taxi and told the driver the address of the academy. As soon as we got there we went to the front office and told the lady our names. She handed our timetables and we looked at them for a while.

"Well I guess I'll you guys at lunch?" Tash said.

We all nodded and walked off to our classrooms.

HOLLIE'S P.O.V

I walked around the academy for a bit trying to find my class but had no luck. I looked back down realizing I was in the wrong block.

"HEY! are you lost?

I turned and saw a guy standing looking at the classroom list I had.

"Yeah first day and all". I answered back.

He smirked a cute smile.

"Looks like your in my class!" He smiled. "Just come with me."

As we walked down the halls he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Nathan" he answered.

"Hollie" I said shaking his hand.

I couldn't believe it first day haven't even made it to class and already got a friend. today might be a good day.

NATASHA'S P.O.V

I walked around thinking I was going to get lost so easily but thankfully my classroom wasn't far from the office I opened the big white doors to a dance studio. I walked in with a big smirk on my face thinking that i couldn't believe I was here.

The dance instructor came up to me.

"And who might you be?." She asked.

You smiled at her accent I absolutely love English accents.

"I'm Natasha Dermont."

"Ah yes the Australian." She said.

"Well you can practice on the barres on there with Cecilia."

I quickly went to the lockers and put my stuff away and they went to the change rooms and got changed. I walked back to the barres and smiled at the girl next to me.

"Hi." she chirped

"Hey. I'm Natasha."

"Cecilia." We shook hands.

Half an hour later of practicing dancing the teacher called us over.

"Ok, we are gonna start learning some slow movements with dance partners today."

The class moved around finding partners. I looked over at Cecilia with a bunch of boys around her all ready. I laughed and looked around to see if any more guys were still looking for partners. Just then a boy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Would you do me honours?" He said with a cute smile.

"Sure." I smiled.

We practiced for a while and then did the proper dance but as much as I like to dance it was very painful.

"By the way I'm Corey." He whispered while we were dancing.

"Natasha". I smiled back.

I felt so happy being here now that i have new friends.

HAYLEY'S P.O.V

I left the girls while I walked around to find my class. I saw a girl looking down at a notepad. She looked like she was drawing so I wondered if she knew where my class was.

"Excuse me, uhmm do you know where this room is?" I asked giving he the piece of paper.

"Oh yes I do, I'm in that class to." She answered.

"I can take you there if you want. I'm Chanella by the way."

"Hayley." I said back.

"Your not from around here are you?" Chanella asked.

"Ha ha nah I'm from Australia." I said.

"OH MY GOD. I love that place i have always wanted to go there but never had the chance cause I wanted to go here instead, you have to tell me all about it there!"

I nodded and tried to fit everything about home before we got in the classroom.

-O-

The bell went off for lunch and all of girls meet back with each other for lunch. Our new friends came too and we all introduced each other knowing that we are all gonna be great friends. We wanted to know our new friends more so we invited them to dinner at our flat tonight they all agreed to meet at our place at 6:30. Before the bell went we all swapped numbers and we gave them our address. We were so excited that we weren't totally lost and all alone in our classes.

**AN: All things are made up. Sorry if they are real**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

**Chapter Three: I'm Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Okay I have the cheese, the sausages, potatoes, sauce, bread, and I'm missing something." I muttered to myself. "What am I missing?" I said while looking down at the the things I was juggling in my arms, trying to think of what I was missing.

"Aha got it I'm missing the mi-AH" I was cut off mid-sentence because I walked right into some one. She went straight to the floor, but me with my freakishly bad luck went flying over her and straight into her friend who I knocked to the ground, because I landed on her, scattering both the items in my arms and the people I knocked over everywhere.

Embarrassed I jumped up with the grace that I gained from dancing and helped both the women that I knocked over, while apologizing to them. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going, I'm really sor-"

"Hey its okay really." The one that I knocked over first said, smiling at me. "It was kinda funny, we've never seen anyone do that before, and it was kinda awesome too." She said looking at her companion who had come to stand beside her. " Besides I'm pretty sure I'm never gonna see anything like that again, don't you think Eleanor?" She asked her friend, who now had a name.

Eleanor looked at me, letting out a laugh and smiled at me, before replying. "Yeah it was pretty funny, hey where did you learn how to get up like that?" She said looking at her friend, who I still didn't know the name of, who was also intrested in where I learnt to get up like that.

"Uh I go to L.P.A.D.S, I study dance there." I said, my accent coming out in my voice.

Eleanor looked at me with a smile on her face, before talking again. "Oh I forgot my names Eleanor and this is Danielle." She said pointing to her friend Danielle,.

"You dance, cool what style?" Danielle asked sounding interested unlike the others, that I've come across, who have asked the same sentence. "Uh Ballet?" I said, although it sounded more like a question to my own ears, and by the look on Danielle's face she thought so too.

"Wow, that's kinda hard to do." Eleanor said with raised eyebrows, looking impressed.

"Uh yeah it is I guess." I said, a little shocked from what she said to me.

"Here are your things." I heard Danielle say from behind me. I quickly turned around to see her holding my things that I dropped out to me, I hadn't even noticed that she was gone.

"Thank you." I muttered taking my things from her. She smiled at me before picking her things up from the floor, and giving some of the things to Eleanor. Eleanor took them from Danielle without a word but smiling a thank you at Danielle. I was shocked I'd never seen anyone else but my friends, willingly take anything from someone without complaing about how they would ruin there nails if they did.

Eleanor must of noticed my look because she laughed at me, catching Danielle's attention.

"Whats going on?" She asked. Eleanor just shook her head at her saying that she would tell her later. At that moment my phone started to vibrate, catching my attention. I put my hands into my pockets looking for it only to find it wasn't there, but under the shelf nearest us. Danielle reached under and got it for me.

"Thank you." I told her answering the phone, only to get an ear full from Hollie.

"Hey what is taking you so long, they will be here soon!" She said, and she didn't sound happy, I kinda felt sorry for Hayley at the moment, as she was the one at home with her.

"I'm nearly done I just have to get the milk, and then I'll come straight home." I told her looking over the list of items in the basket that Eleanor had given me, while Danielle had gotten my phone.

"Well you better hurry up otherwise dinner will be late." I heard Hayley say over the TV in the back round.

"Okay I'll be there soon I promise."

"Yeah well hurry up I'll talk to you when you get home, See ya." She said hanging up, before I could say goodbye.

I put my phone away before looking at Danielle and Eleanor who were still standing in front of me, now with all of their items with them. Danielle was holding out two bottles of milk to me.

"Here you can take them, the bottles are all the way over the other side of the shop, and you sound like your in a bit of a hurry." She said seeing my questioning look. I was about to decline, but she saw that and put them in my basket before I could move it away from her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, just to make sure. She looked at me as if to say if I don't take them, she will make sure I take them.

"Hey one more thing, could we grab your number please?" Eleanor said, catching me off guard.

"Uh sure here." She gave me her phone and I put my number and my name in it, before giving it back to her.

"Well we better let you go." Danielle said smiling at me.

"Okay I'll see you around." I said before we went our separate directions, but before I took three steps I quickly turned around calling for them, they turned around looking at me curiously.

"My names Natasha." I said realizing that I hadn't told them my name. They smiled at me.

"Well we'll see you around Natasha." Eleanor said, turning around. I turned around and walked to the checkout smiling.

Who knew that going to the shop could be kinda fun?

**AN: All things are made up. Sorry if they are real**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Chapter Three: I'm Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

About half an hour later Natasha got home and quickly unpacked the groceries. We got up and helped her un-pack them and started to make dinner, Another 40 minutes passed and our new friends started to come. Well all had dinner and went to chilled in the lounge talking about our lives back home in Australia. By the time we have finished talking about our childhoods it was 11:00pm and we all had to get up early cause of our classes tomorrow morning.

"thanks for the fun time guys, i had a blast!'' cheered Celicia.

" Haha anytime ." answered back Hollie.

They left all in different cars spread out in the street. We back inside shaking because it was so cold outside. We quickly packed up the house after the mess from dinner then we went bed.

-o-

The next Morning was worst than yesterday...

"It is so bloody cold in England!" Natahsa screamed in a british accent..

Hollie and i just stood giving here a weird look.

"OMG THEIR CHANGING ME!" Screamd Natasha .

All of us walked away laughing our heads us.

-o-

The day was slow and freezing verryone looked like robots just walking around looking so glum and slow.

At lunch we were all sitting down at our normal lunch stop. When Natahsa got message from an unknown number.

NATASHA'S P.O.V

hey, Natasha it's Danielle just wondering if you wanna hang out with us?

Sure, but can i bring my two best friends with me. You will love them!

haha of course the more the merrier!. She replied.

Ok see you this afternoon.

Cool and i'll bring some of my friends with me too :)

haha kk cya then. i replied with a smile on my face.

Ohk cya, meet at the them park?

kk byee

I couldn't to meet Danielle's friends and make more i thought shoving my phone in my packet.

-o-

When the bell went for the school to finished i went meet the girls at the front of the school and we saw Natasha with a wide smile on her face.

"what happend to you today happy?" I asked.

" Where's Hollie?" still smiling strangly

Right when i was about to answer she came up behind us.

" Hey guys what's up? " She asked looking at Natasha's weird face.

"well we are gonna go at and meet some friends i meet yesterday.

We agreed and quickly got home and resfhed a bit and got on our clothes then we left for the theme park.


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Eyes

**Chapter Five: Blue Eyes**

**AN: Hey guys sorry I got caught up at school, I'll do my best to get things done quicker!**

"This place is massive!" Hayley burst out, she was like that if she saw something she had to say her what she thought, it was actually pretty helpful at times. We had arrived at where Danielle had asked to meet. The theme park. It looked awesome, although everyone but Hollie was happy with the choice of location. She hated theme parks with a passion. She didn't like the roller coasters, the rides and the food, it just didn't sit well with her.

"Yeah looks exciting." Hollie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning to me.

"Why of all the places, did we have to come here?" She asked me, I started walking to the entrance, turning around and walking backward.

"Maybe because its fun." I said still walking backwards. She sneered at me before both her and Hayley's eyes widened. I quickly turned around and knocked someone to the ground. Awesome that's the third person in two days. I swear I have really really bad luck.

I never made it to the ground though, some one had caught me and pulled me back onto my feet. I quickly turned around, and met a cheeky smile aimed at me.

"You alright love?" I heard come from behind me, I spun around, a little to quickly, and I would of fallen if I hadn't been caught again. It was a different person this time, how many of them were there? I silently asked myself.

"Whoa, your a clumsy one aren't ya?" The first one that caught me asked. I nodded, looking at him and his friends, there were five of them all together.

"Hey Natasha, your here, awesome, I see you met the boys than, did they tell you there names?" Danielle asked running up to us, with Eleanor right behind her. I shook my head at her and said hello. Danielle looked at the boys and they all, started to introduce themselves one at a time.

"Hi I'm Liam."

"Hi I'm Louis."

"Hey I'm Zayn."

"Hey I'm Harry!"

"Hi I'm Niall."

I stared at the last one that said his name, he looked kinda familiar. Hollie hit me in the stomach, to stop me from staring at the boy. He was blonde, with a strong build, and blue eyes, with slightly crooked teeth, and he had a really nice smile, Niall that was his name, hang on he was the-

"Hey your the boy we saw at the airport the other day! Your the one that was wearing a lot of red and blue." Hollie said laughing at the memory.

"Hollie! Don't be rude!" I hissed at her. She sent me an apologetic look before looking back at Niall who was rubbing his neck. One of the boys laughed at him.

"One of you must be blue eyes then?" Harry said smiling, at Hayley, Hollie and I.

"What?" Hayley asked him.

Harry looked at Niall who quickly shook his head at him, Harry ignored it and turned back to me and the girls.

"Niall got back , from the shops the other day, and he said that he helped three girls, who had an Australian accent find their way to, the cabbies, to get to there flat, and that he was taken by one who didn't say a word, but said that she had really nice blue eyes, and th-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Niall had slapped a hand onto his mouth, and blushed a really bright red colour.

"Okay enough about this how about we go have some fun yeah?" Danielle said smiling at us. We all nodded our heads and started walking towards the park.

**AN: All places in this story is not real I'm sorry if they are.**


	6. Chapter 6: Amusement Park

**Chapter Six: Amusement Park **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

When we all reached the line Harry pulled out his wallet and said that he would pay for our entry.

We all just nodded wanting to get in there and have some fun.

After Harry paid for all of us to get in, we went to a park bench to decide where we go from there.

After all of us had settled down on the park bench Niall spoke up to share his ideas.

"So guys and ladies how about we spilt up, so like Hollie with Zayn, Natasha and myself, Harry with Hayley, Louie with Eleanor and last but not least Liam and Danielle. Than we all meet up for lunch" Niall said in his sweet, irish accent while winking at us.

We all agreed and starting to walk off.

The boys quickly placed the hoodies on and glasses to hide from their fans who screamed at them.

HAYLEY'S P.O.V

I looked back to see the others walk off with their partners.

I could feel the warmth of Harry's skin close to my dangling arm that rested at my side.

I wanted to say something but Harry bet me to it.

"So umm what rides do you want to go first"? Harry said softly.

"Hmm well I was thinking a roller coster ride" i said adding a smile.

"Uh I really don't like roller costers rides, they kind of scare me" Harry said worried.

"Oh umm okay do you trust me, that if we go on a roller coster ride you will be fine" I said sweetly.

"Yes I do trust you beautiful" Harry said showng off his cheeky grin.

I couldn't help but feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

I placed my hand on my warm, pink cheek.

Harry saw me place my hand on my cheek as he started to giggle.

I turned my head around to face Harry who was still giggling slightly to himself.

"Okay so we go and check out the roller coster?" I asked still blushing.

"Yes we shall go and check out the roller coster, and maybe than after we go on the roller coster could we go on the cha cha?" Harry blurted out.

"Okay cool". I was cut off by Harry's lips crushing on my cheek.

I was shocked, I didn't know what to do or say.

Harry pulled away and gave me a cheeking smile while winking.

"Harry what was that for?" I asked quickly.

"Hmm well I think your beautiful and beautiful girls deserve a kiss from a good looking guy like myself" Harry said in a joking way.

"Ha ha Harry your so funny, and you really think i'm beautiful" I asked blushing again.

"Yes I think you are very beautiful" Harry said grinning widely again.

We finally reached the roller coster ride.

We lined up and waited paitently for us to reach the front.

Harry pulled his wallet out again and paid for the both of us to go on the ride.

We took our seats next to each other.

I could feel Harry lightly shaking beside me.

I reached over and grabbed Harry's hand and smiled.

He nodded and went back to look foward.

I was wondering how the others were.

NATASHA'S P.O.V

The last thing I saw was everyone walking off with their partners and all I knew I was excited to be Niall's partner.

We wondered off towards the high, towering rides that went high into the skys.

I pointed at the ride called the zipper and said "Hey Niall, you want to try that ride?".

Niall nodded and said in a mocking voice "Yeah of course but I think you won't like the ride because it goes fast and high in the sky!".

"Hahh ha Niall very funny but I think I can handle this ride plus it looks extremely fun! " I laughed and half shouted at him.

We both ran to the line and waited till we were at the front.

I pulled out my purse to pay when Niall suddenly spoke "Hey you don't need to pay there, i will because this rides on me".

I nodded and put my purse back in my bag.

Niall paid and we both excited as hell rushed to our seats.

Once strapped in I looked at Niall's gorgeous face and gave him a cheeky grin.

Niall saw the grin and pulled a funny face while doing a little jig in his seat.

I couldn't help but laugh at his funny little jig.

Than we could both feel the ride begin to start up.

I cried out to Niall who was laughing at the others pulling faces, "Hey Niall first one to spew or anything gets to choose the next ride".

"Bring it on Natasha, I bet I will win!" Niall cried sweetly back to me.

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me as we both went flying upwards.

I moved my head to face Niall who was screaming and laughing.

I could tell he was enjoying the ride but I wasn't going to give in to the bet.

So I started to pretend to feel sick to make Niall think he had won.

But when nothing came Niall had realized what I was doing, so he started to make strange sounds to make me feel sick.

All I did was laugh at him and nothing else.

"Ha ha I think i'm wining" I cried out as loud as I could.

Niall seem to give in to me wining.

After we had gotten off the ride Niall pulled a funny face and said "Ha ha i think you win there Natasha, so what ride next?".

I laughed and put my index finger up to my lips and stood there thinking for a minute.

"Hmm how about the freestyler?" I said smiling.

"Okay sounds like fun your on again Natasha" Niall said sweetly while fluttering his eyelashes.

I laughed and blushed at the same time.

I was having the time of my life and I quietly thought to myself wondering how everyone else was going...

HOLLIE'S P.O.V

I skipped off with Zayn heading towards the ride called the Cha Cha when Zayn suddenly pulled me aside.

"Hey is it okay if I choose the first ride because I want to?" Zayn said slightly annoyed.

"Uh Zayn i wanted to go on the Cha Cha to begin with then move to the higher more scarier rides" I said in protest.

"Oh well how about we go on the Cha Cha after we go on the ride I want to go on?" Zayn said stroking a hand through his hair.

"Fine than we will do what you want to do Zayn" I said moving my hands in the air.

Zayn looked at me feeling really bad when he grabbed my hand and dragged me into his arms.

I felt shocked not knowing what to do when Zayn whispered in my ear "Hey i'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a dickhead".

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck knowing this what felt right to me.

Zayn pulled me out of his embrace and grabbed my hand smiling and moving his head in any direction.

"Okay lets walk this way and what every rides capture our attention we will ride them" I said softly.

"Yeah for sure, I like the sound of that" Zayn said adding a small smile.

I nodded and we headed in any direction.

We had only gotten about a metre away when we both spotted and epic roller coster ride.

I looked at Zayn who looked at me and nodded.

"You wanna try out the roller coster ride by any chance?" Zayn asked sweetly.

"Hell yes" I cried happily.

"Sweet well i will pay because thats what a gentleman does" Zayn said a he bowed over slightly.

I giggled when he did this because he looked so cute.

We walked over and lined up and waited.

Zayn paid for us to go on the ride.

We both took our seats and waited to be strapped in.

I felt a little afraid but I knew i would be alright.

Zayn could see me shaking slightly, so he moved closer to me holding my close in his arms.

The ride started and we were off.

I could feel vile and my snack rising in my stomach.

Aggghh no not now why now, stupid weak stomach I thought annoyed to myself.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I let it all come out of my mouth.

"Arggghhh ewwww gross!" Zayn cried yelling in my ear.

I could feel tears spilling from my eyes and I knew that Zayn probably hated me.

After the ride was over I felt so stupid and embrassed that i had thrown up on Zayn.

"Hey Hollie are you okay?" Zayn asked with a little smile.

"Umm no I threw up on you and spoiled your clothes as well as ruin our fun together" I said sniffling and could feel tears still streaming from my eyes.

"It's okay Hollie, you really didn't mean to be sick on me" Zyan said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on Hollie lets get us both cleaned up and than meet up with the other for some lunch" Zayn said smiling wider.

We walked off to get cleaned off and than head off to lunch.

-o-

We all headed to KFC for lunch.

Harry, Louie, Niall, Zayn and Liam were all laughing and ordering our food while the girls sat and talked about our time with our partners.

"So Natasha did you and Niall really make a bet about the next ride choice?" Hollie asked adding a small smile.

"Ha aha hah yeah, we did and guess who won" Natasha said proudly and pointing at herself.

We all cried that Natasha had won and she nodded and giggled.

"Hey what about you Hollie, what about your time with Zayn" Hayley said in a teasing voice.

"Hmm well we went on the roller coster ride and I threw up on poor Zayn" Hollie said blushing and putting her hand up to her cheeks.

We all laughed at Hollie knowing that she always had a weak stomach.

"What about you Hayley and your time with mr flirt" Hollie said giggling again.

"Ha ha ha that's mean Hollie" Hayley joked.

"Harry is such a gentle soul, he was soo nice to me and he even kissed me on the cheek!" Hayley said blushing bright red.

We all contiued to chatter until the boys came back with the food they had ordered.

"Hey hope you guys and ladies are hungry because I know I am" Harry cried while winking at Hayley.

We all laughed when Hayley turned bright red again.

"So umm Zayn did you like your present from Hollie" Liam said teasingly.

"Hahaha very funny Liam" Zayn said throwing a chip at Liam.

Holllie sank down in her seat feeling bad, but Zayn put he arm around her shoulders and smiled.

We all exchanged our fun times with each laughing and shouting out random things.

Hollie, Hayley and Natasha knew that this was the begining of an awesome adventure.


End file.
